Hidden Moments
by Snow Illusion
Summary: Okay, this fanfic includes my made up character Chrishanna Bolaye. She moved from France to Odaiba to France, then back. Here are just some moments in her life.


Hidden Moments

Hidden Moments

Written by: Snow Illusion

Dedicated to: Curious George

A/N: *clears throat* Yeah…um…I guess…Ken…yeah…and…um…he…like…yeah…does…I think…the thing…he…like…does…yeah…$$$ When Chrishanna is talking it's not in a French accent because I don't feel like writing it that way. But…she still has a French accent.

______________________________________________________________________________________

"I have start writing, typing. It's annoying me how much free space is just floating around."

-Bobbi Goldner

______________________________________________________________________________________

***

"Who are you?" 

"No, who are you?"

"Hey, I asked you first!"

"So! I asked second!"

"Fine! My name is Chrishanna. I live in Paris, France. Where do you live?"

"My name is Ken. I live in Odaiba, Japan."

"Hey, my daddy says we're going to move there soon. My daddy's in the Air Force. Wanna be friends?"

"Okay!"

***

"My daddy says we're moving. I don't wanna go Ken! I don't wanna go!" I yelled, sending my echoing waves through small room. 

"It's okay Chrishanna. Don't worry! We'll see each other again," he soothed, embracing me in what I thought would be our last hug. I wiped away salty tears, not wanting to show weakness about this small mishap. I mean, Ken had to go through losing his brother, and I was crying about moving. How much more pathetic can I get?

"I hope so Ken…I really, really hope so…"

***

"Ken…is that really you…I haven't seen you in 12 years…" I whispered, sending my wave of tears down my pale face. I cried the last time I saw him…now I'm crying the first time I see him…

"Yes, it's really me Chrishanna. Has it really been that long?" he asked, his own salty streams drowning him. 

I chuckled. The first time I chuckled for a long time. A VERY long time.

"Ken…"

"Chrishanna…" We embraced. Our arms clasped around each other, not letting go. Never letting go. No, Ken wasn't going to let me slip through his fingers again. I'd make sure of it. 

Our tears wetted our clothes, but we didn't care. We were the only two people in the world. We didn't care if everyone was staring at us, we didn't care that Margaret was getting more envious by the moment; no, we didn't care at all. 

But then, suddenly, a wave of pain struck me. My fingernails started to dig into Ken's shoulders, I started to slip away, but like I said, Ken wasn't going to let me go. The last thing I knew before I was plunged into complete darkness was Ken clasping me even tighter.

I was in an apartment. A vaguely familiar apartment. Was that a wet washcloth on my forehead? Yes, I think it is. 

I opened my eyes, only to experience the burning pain of the newly born light.

"Ken, I'm sorry. It just usually------" 

"No, it's okay. Please don't talk, Chrishanna. Just get some rest, okay?" he told me, his lovely sensitive eyes scanning my face. 

I nodded my head, falling unto a deep unconsciousness. 

When I woke up for a second time, the washcloth was off my forehead. I sat up; no one was in the room. I walked across, reaching for the doorknob. I twisted it, opening the brown door. 

"Ken? Are you there, Ken?" I asked through the apparently empty apartment. _Where was he?_

It was chilly. It was strangely chilly. What was that light coming from his computer? I walked over, expecting it to be some type of glitch, or something. But it was not. It was nothing that I would of expected. It was a Digi-port.

Don't ask me how I knew it was a Digi-port. I just did. 

"Otamamon…"I whispered under my breath. I took out my D3, dark purple with orange buttons. It was covered with gray cobwebs; apparently Jennai had made the illusion so I could understand I left in the neo space-pocket for way too long.

"Digi-port open!" I commanded, pushing my rusted magical instrument in front of me.

I suddenly felt the force of the computer grabbing me and guiding me to a fantastic new world.I was covered in swirls of color; some colors I had never seen before. I had only remembered doing this once before, when I was four. That was when I had met Ken.

Yes, I loved him. I loved him as much as anybody could love anyone. I loved him so much it hurt. It gnawed at my tender heart, growling, ripping, shredding it into pieces. That feeling told me to tell him how much I felt, that I stayed up crying tears just so I could see him again. But no, he didn't love me back. And that felt much worse than loving him. You could see it in his pale blue eyes. His heart didn't belong to me. His love was placed in my soon-to-be rival. Margaret. How I despise that name.

How much could someone hate someone? Was it possible that at one point in hating someone you stopped? That hating someone so much it just started degrading and you were back to where you originated? Well, I certainly didn't believe that. I believe that you could hate someone so much that it just got worst. There was no degrading or stopping, there was just hating. And that was it. Hate. 

I had finally landed in the Digital-world. It was definitely different from when I last saw it. Last time I saw it was desert. Long, never-ending sandy desert.It annoyed me how much desert there was. 

Now it was covered in lush green grass, trees were everywhere, tall and brown mountains reigned the sky, and digimon were everywhere. Working hard and laughing and enjoying everything. Last time there was nothing like that. There were no digimon, except Wormon and Otamamon, and if there was, they were walking around glumly in the long sandy desert. Yes, the digital world was like Hell back then. But now it was Heaven. Somehow I knew that my duty was to protect this Heaven. But why? Was it because I was digi-destined? No, somehow I knew that it wasn't because of that. I could always leave and forget the whole thing ever existed. It was because…I don't know. I honestly didn't know. All I knew was I had to protect this wonderful place. Always. 

"Ken?" I asked weakly. The digimon stared at me. Their round beady eyes were beating me from the inside out. I smiled at them. They laughed and returned to their humble work. 

"Ken! Where are you! Ken!" I yelled. I was getting more scared by the minute. What if he wasn't really there? What if he had just gone out to get some food? I was feeling more idiotic by the second. 

"Chrishanna…Is that really you?" some tiny child like voice asked.


End file.
